gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Beta Weapons
Beta Weapons are weapons that were removed from a GTA game during its development. It also includes some weapons that didn't make it to the final game and weapons have their models changed, and some still exist in the game files. Many made well during development and it is unknown why they were removed. However, most of them can be obtained through cheat device and trainers. Grand Theft Auto 2 *Weapons called Electro Baton, Instant Vehicle Bomb and Microwave were cut. The first two have their HUD icons inside game files. GTA III *The Land Mine was cut. GTA Vice City * The AK-47 was cut. * The Land Mine was (presumably) cut again. * The Kruger (Ruger) had a different texture. * A Grenade Launcher was cut. * The Tazer was cut. * The Nailgun was cut. * A Steyr Aug was cut. * The PSG-1 never had a silencer. * A shorter version of the MP5 was cut. * The Desert Eagle was able to use, but can be seen in several cutscenes. * The Tear gas was cut on the PC and Xbox version. * The silenced 9mm was cut. GTA San Andreas * The Skateboard was cut from the PC version. It is primarily a melee weapon but also a vehicle. Available as a mod for the PC version but is not usable on the PS2 version. * The Micro SMG known from GTA VC was also removed, but can be seen in several early screenshots. * The PSG-1, MP5-K, M16, M-60, M249, M47 Dragon, M82 and Nail Bat were cut. Models of the weapons can be found in the game files but lack textures, and some files remain on the PS2 version of the game. * There was going to be a camo version of the M4 but was cut. It can be seen during the mission Stowaway. * The MAC-10 was meant to reappear but was cut instead. GTA Advance * The Barrel was cut from the main game. GTA Liberty City Stories *There is a existing tear gas, but it can be only acquired with Cheat Device. *The Kruger from GTA Vice City was going to be included in the game HUD only remains on PS2 GTA Vice City Stories * The tear gas and landmines were going to be included in the game. However, they can be obtained with cheatdevice. * The phone was cut and replaced with a pager. In the PSP version, it's possible to take the phone out with cheat devices, but it's useless. But can be seen only in cutscenes. GTA IV *The silenced 9mm pistol, MP5, revolver, flamethrower, nightstick, wooden bat, sledgehammer, pool cue, Zastava M70 and minigun were to be included in the game but it was cut. TBoGT *The Assault SMG didn't have the silencer *The Advanced Sniper scope was not tanted green. *The Pistol .44 was gold instead of silver. GTA V *The Advanced Rifle was more correctly modeled after a CTAR-21. *As seen in some artwork, the M4 was originally going to make an appearance, possibly the original Carbine Rifle, but instead was cut and replaced by the current model. *A Glock 17 can be seen in some artwork, usually wielded by Franklin, maybe the original Pistol design, but was replaced by a PT92 instead. *In "The Trunk" artwork, Michael can be seen wielding an M1911. Possibly the original Combat Pistol. *A SIG Sauer P226 can be seen. *Inside the data files are stats for a Fire Extinguisher, a Wrench, A Shovel, and an Assault Sniper. es:Armas eliminadas pt:Armas excluidas Category:Weapons Category:Beta Weapons